They just don't know you
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Mis padres decían que Brick era un criminal... Lo que en verdad pasaba era que no lo conocían.


¡Hola! Últimamente no he dejado de hacer song-fics, y este es uno más de ellos. Es que esta canción de "Little Mix" me quedó dando muchas vueltas en la cabeza y no sé por qué me imaginé a Momoko... En fin, espero les guste.

* * *

**"They just don't know you" **

Acababa de llegar de nuestra cita triple, sí, la que tuvimos con Boomer, Miyako, Butch, Kaoru, tú y yo. Mi madre armó de inmediato un escándalo con el típico "_Las jovencitas de diecisiete años no llegan a las tres y treinta de la mañana los días sábados de invierno"_ ¿Pero crees que me llegó a importar? Exacto, no tomé en cuenta las palabras de mi madre.

Dicen que desde que mis amigas y yo nos acercamos y nos relacionamos contigo y con tus hermanos nos hemos comportados más rebeldes, liberales, e incluso más –según ellos– _malas_. Opinión que por supuesto no compartimos, solamente nos abrieron los ojos ante una realidad que no queríamos o no querían afrontáramos.  
Ese mismo día, el sábado, estaba esperando ansiosa que llegaran las seis de la tarde. Teníamos otra cita triple, pero ahora nos separaríamos para cada uno alojarnos en una habitación distinta en uno de los moteles a los que solíamos ir, y ambos sabemos cuál es nuestra favorita ¿O no? Sí, la sesenta y nueve… ¡Pero no lo pienses en ese sentido de nuevo! Sabemos que es por nuestras calificaciones, tú siempre sacando '6' y yo siempre sacando '9'.

Eran las tres de la tarde, y como todos los sábados a esa hora, estábamos almorzando. Mi mamá notó que miraba el reloj constantemente y no sólo ella se dio cuenta, sino que también mi papá y mi hermana Kuriko.

–Momoko –dijo mi padre –La verdad no creo que _ese_ –refiriéndose claramente a ti, Brick –sea lo suficientemente bueno para una chica tan dulce y prestigiosa como tú, querida.

–Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, papá –sonreí falsamente para luego mirarlo seriamente, tú debes conocer esa mirada –Pero si esa será tu opinión, la verdad es que no me interesa.

–Si no eres cuidadosa, _ese_ –refiriéndose otra vez a ti, pero esta vez mi mamá –va a romper tu corazón en tres partes. Y como siempre ahí estaremos todos diciéndote que te lo habíamos advertido.

–Vaya –suspiré, me crucé de brazos y sonreí de medio lado –No sabía ahora que ustedes caminaban en mis zapatos.

–Momoko, no conviertas esto en una pelea –dijo mi madre.

–Mientras sigan criticando a _mi novio_ convertiré todo en una pelea, en una guerra incluso si es necesario. Porque ustedes no han sido besados por él.

Y es verdad Brick, nadie me ha besado tan bien como tú lo haces.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme para nuestra cita. Sé lo mucho que te gustan mis piernas, así que decidí ponerme unas medias de polar blancas y un mini vestido rosa del cual del cuello le colgaban pompones. Ese atuendo sé que es tu favorito. Estaba peinando mi cabello cuando Kuriko entró a mi habitación para devolverme una de mis novelas rosa.

–Acabo de terminar de leer. Son muy buenas tus novelas. Lástima que los chicos de las novelas no existan –comentó mi hermana.

–No existen porque puedes encontrar a chicos mejores –dije cuando había terminado de amarrar mi lazo – ¿Me pasas las zapatillas rosas, por favor?

–No me gusta tu novio –dijo Kuriko cuando se me acercó pasándome mis zapatillas –Es que…

Terminé de amarrar las agujetas de mis zapatos y la miré fijamente, seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

–Es que –la alenté.

–No me gusta la forma en la que lleva su cabello. Desordenado y bajo una gorra. No, definitivamente no me gusta.

Sonreí sarcásticamente levantando mis cejas. Sí, es lo que te imaginas, Kuriko está celosa ¿Eso debería importarme? Le acertaste nuevamente, no me importa.

–De acuerdo ¿Qué edad tienes? –Pregunté.

–Doce.

–Ok, cuando cumplas quince hablaremos de chicos. Aún sigues siendo muy pequeña, _niña_.

La nombré exactamente como la nombras tú, es que tienes razón, Kuriko es sólo una _niña_ que quiere actuar como una _chica madura_. Además tengo que mentirle acerca de lo bien que siempre me haces sentir. Aún es muy pequeña.  
Finalmente llegó la hora de vernos, a las seis en punto llegaste a mi casa, te pude divisar desde mi ventana. Bajé más que rápido, me despedí de mis padres con solamente diciéndoles "_Adiós_" y salté a tus brazos, esos brazos fuertes en los que siempre me sentiré protegida. Me besaste como siempre lo hacías, esos besos que siempre me han hecho saltar de felicidad, ponerme nerviosa y me hacen vibrar de placer. Tomaste mi mano, la besaste y comenzamos a caminar juntos hasta el lugar en donde nos juntaríamos con los demás para comer algo y después irnos al motel.

–No sabes cómo te extrañé –dijiste abrazándome por la espalda haciéndome cosquillas.

–Yo igual –dije entre risas –Por favor, Brick déjame –No podía parar de reír.

Una vez que te detuviste me volviste a besar. La gente nos miraba por la calle, los ancianos, adultos y algunos jóvenes nos sonreían y otras personas nos miraban con negatividad. Pero sabíamos que no nos importaba. Nos juntamos con los chicos, Miyako ya no era la chica buena de hace como cuatro años, ahora estaba con esos jeans azules y su polerón de cuello tortuga blanco. Sus coletas eran más largas, y ahora se acostumbraba a pintar sus labios con un color cereza, más claro que mi color rubí. Kaoru si bien siempre había sido la más ruda de las tres, ahora usaba sus jeans rasgados en las rodillas y su polerón verde súper holgado. Antes no se maquillaba, pero ahora no salía sin delinear sus ojos de color negro. Boomer y Butch seguían siendo los mismos busca pleitos como tú, los tres nunca cambiarían, eso era lo que más nos gustaba.

Dieron las ocho, hora de ir al motel. Nos subimos al auto de Butch, ese auto negro que era lo bastante cómodo para seis personas. Llegamos al motel, pedimos la habitación, y nos encerramos.

Hicimos lo de siempre, nos besamos, desvestimos, follamos y luego nos acostamos bajo las blancas sábanas. Yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en tus abdominales y tú acariciabas mi desnuda espalda. ¿La hora? Ah, solamente las diez treinta. Es temprano.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que anda diciendo Himeko? –Te pregunté. Tú sólo bufaste, me comenzaste a acariciar el cuello y me hablaste.

–Típico de las ex-s.

– ¿Pero eso de llegar a decir que eres enfermizo?

–Tú sabes hasta donde llegan mis celos ¿No?

Tienes razón, sí sé, así que solamente suspiré y te besé el abdomen. Yo sé cuál es la verdad en toda esta situación, y eres tú Brick.

–Quiero que me hagas un juramento –te dije mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Cuál, princesa? –Me sonreíste y acariciaste mi barbilla.

–Será muy cursi lo que te diré, pero es algo que me preocupa mucho.

–Soy todo oído.

–Dime que nunca romperás mi corazón.

–Nunca romperé tu corazón –me sonreíste tiernamente.

–Que no rasgarás mi mundo haciéndome sentir inferior.

–Nunca rasgaré tu mundo haciéndote sentir inferior –arqueaste una ceja. Seguramente no entendiste a lo que quería referirme.

–Me refiero a que no quiero que me trates mal.

Reíste tapándote la boca, solamente te miré extrañada.

– ¿Cómo podría tratarte mal? Si lo que más hago es cuidarte, princesa… Pero ¿Por qué me haces jurarte lo que juré yo mismo cuando estaba intentando enamorarte?

–Porque quiero decirle a todos los que te critican, que obviamente no te conocen. Que no te conocen como lo hago yo.

Sonreíste, me besaste y me abrazaste.

–Te aseguro –susurraste –Nadie me conoce como tú lo haces.

–Esto es gracioso.

– ¿Por?

–Porque es como que fuéramos nosotros contra el mundo.

– ¿Ah sí?

–Sí. Todos te tratan como un criminal, pero hagas lo que hagas yo siempre seguiré siendo tu chica. Prefiero romper con los estamentos marcados, incluso morir contigo que seguir la línea como todas las señoritas de mi edad.

Llegué a casa, despidiéndome de ti con un buen beso. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, seguramente mi madre me estaría esperando. Y no me equivoqué. Mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá.

–Momoko –me dijo encendiendo la luz –Ahora a las cuatro… ¡Amor, por favor! ¡Sólo eres una señorita!

–Si no te das cuenta madre, Kuriko está durmiendo.

–No. Kuriko está dónde tu abuela.

– ¿Y papá?

–Atendiendo unos asuntos al teléfono, me desperté gracias a que lo llamaron.

–Ah. Bueno, tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

–No irás a ninguna parte Momoko. Es que no entiendo el por qué te empeñas en relacionarte con ese chico criminal.

– ¡No es un criminal!

–Por la forma en la que viste, parece que sí.

–Al parecer nunca aprendiste el dicho de "Las apariencias engañan" ¿O sí?

–Pero Momoko, estamos hablando de esa clase de chicos… ¡No va contigo!

–Mamá, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, claro, eres mi madre… Pero esta vez yo ya colapsé –seguramente si hubieras estado ahí me habrías abrazado para calmarme.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo mi padre entrando a la escena.

– ¡Ustedes no saben nada sobre nuestro amor!

– ¿Amor? –Preguntó mi papá –Eso es solamente una ilusión. Ya se te pasará.

–No –repliqué –Eso es sólo que tú quieres ver. Es lo que eliges ver.

–No es así –dijo mi madre.

–Claro que sí, porque si sintieran la manera en la que nos amamos simplemente nos dejarían en paz. Nos dejarían ser felices juntos.

–Si no te das cuenta, con tu madre somos felices...

– ¡Así de feliz soy yo también con Brick! Sin embargo no me he casado aún con él y sé que nos casaremos algún día y ahí verán que el tiempo que pasamos juntos amándonos no es en vano… Por favor, ustedes son mis padres… ¡Deben entender que él y yo nos amamos de una manera enorme!

Mi madre me quedó mirando al igual que mi padre, sin expresión en su rostro.

–Dame una buena razón para aceptarlo –sentenció mi padre.

–Sé que no te gustará oír esto… Tú –señalé a mi madre –Me dijiste que debía hacerme mujer con el hombre que más he amado. Si bien Brick no es mi primer novio, fue, es y será mi único hombre.

–No puede ser –suspiró mi padre.

Creo que no le cayó muy bien que tú hayas sido el primero en mi cuerpo.

–Ustedes no lo conocen de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago… Si algún día le dan la oportunidad de conocerlo… Sé que cambiarán su opinión.

Mis padres se quedaron helados mirándose el uno al otro, sin emitir sonido aparte de sus respiraciones, sin hacer ningún movimiento además de tomarse las manos. Aproveché esa situación para ir a mi habitación, desvestirme, ponerme pijama y acostarme. Me disponía a dormir cuando me llegó un mensaje tuyo… Un mensaje que me hizo sonreír… Aunque no es la primera vez que me ha pasado. "_Momoko, princesa, no me interesa lo que la gente diga. Yo te amo. Sé que algún día tus padres terminarán por aceptarme por las buenas y si no lo hacen… Bueno, tendrán que acostumbrarse a la idea de vernos juntos, porque cuando cumplamos la edad ideal nos casaremos y tendremos los hijos que quieras tener. Vivirás como Reina. Quizás no en un palacio, pero yo te trataré cómo lo que eres, la Reina y única soberana del pequeño pueblo llamado El Corazón de Brick. Te amo, princesa. Recuerda que siempre estaré para cuando me necesites_" Yo también te amo Brick, yo también te amo. Bien sabes que ellos, solo no te conocen.

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? **¿Reviews? **¿Cómo contactarme? Links en mi perfil.


End file.
